The invention herein relates to an exercise device and more particularly to exercise devices that allow for work done concurrently by multiple muscle groups. This multiple function capability has an advantage in the time saving effect of working a large group of muscles at one time as opposed to several exercises one after the other. The busy schedules of the users are of utmost importance in any physical activity to promote physical health. Few people will or can spend and hour or more in the gym each day. A minimal 30-minute cardiovascular workout followed by 30-40 minutes of weight training doesn""t even allow for a quick bite on the way back to the office.
As more and more individuals work out of their homes, the need for fitness products that are usable in a home setting become more desirable. One of the necessities of a home piece of fitness equipment is in the versatility or variety of exercises that can be done given a specific space requirement of the device. A single device that performs a variety of exercises is very desirable in this respect. If the device also enables two or more exercises to be accomplished in a single composite movement, the device solves both the time and space considerations that would otherwise prevent many users from participating in a fitness program.
Most health club products are not as sensitive to space as in the home market. As such, traditional health club facilities greatly rely on single function equipment, that is a device that works a particular muscle group. Though health club facilities are obviously dedicated to equipment placement and usage, unlike a home, but the space allotment still has associated costs including building rent. Therefore it is advantageous in many cases to provide equipment that has multiple uses. Traditionally these are generalized devices such as jungle gyms, racks for free weights and linear motion smith machines. Still these are not intended to perform seemingly unrelated movements in unison to save time for the user.
Present Invention
In one aspect, the invention features a frame with a chest pad that is supported by the frame, and may be movably mounted to the frame and a seat that is movably supported on the frame. The seat is mounted such that when it moves relative to the frame, while supporting the pelvic region of a user, the path of motion of the seat enables the chest region of the user to maintain contact with the chest pad. The device may include a resistance arm, which is pivotally mounted to the frame and in mechanical communication with the seat.
The mechanical communication of the resistance arm may include a substantially rigid drive link with a first end pivotally mounted to the seat and a second end pivotally mounted to the resistance arm. An alternative form of mechanical communication includes a flexible tension member such as any of an item selected from the group consisting of a wire rope, a rubber belt, a Kevlar belt and a nylon rope.
The system may also include more than one form of mounting to the frame. The seat may be pivotally mounted to the frame. This may be done by use of two substantially rigid links each with one end pivotally mounted to the frame and each with a second end pivotally mounted to the seat. These links are likely pivotally mounted to the frame in such a way that there is not a common axis and also pivotally mounted to the seat without a common axis. The seat may also be slidably mounted to the frame.
The device may also include a foot support that is mounted on the frame, preferably moveably mounted. In the preferred embodiment the foot support is slidably mounted to the frame by use of a female tube that is mounted directly to the frame, which receives a male tube that is mounted directly to the foot support. This may also include a lock to releasably secure one to the other.
Additional resistance may also be applied to the user during exercise. This may be accomplished by use of one or more elastic bands or weight plates that are releasably secured to any moving element of the device.
In another aspects, the invention includes a method of providing an exercise device, which includes the detail as previously disclosed, positioning the pelvic region of the user in the seat and the chest region on the chest pad. The user then extends their legs while applying force to the chest pad, in combination, to move the seat. This concurrently exercises the extensor muscles of the lower body and the flexor muscles of the trunk of said user. This method can also be expanded where the exercise device further includes a resistance arm that is previously disclosed, and then further includes the step of extending the arms of the user, thereby also concurrently exercising the elbow extensor muscles of the user.
Definition of Terms
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity, specific terms used herein have been defined, as they would be applied to the present invention.
An xe2x80x9celbow extensorxe2x80x9d is any muscle serving to cause an increase in the joint angle of the elbow or extend the lower arm from the upper arm. This muscle group is also referred to as the triceps or triceps brachii which is the large muscle situated along the back of the upper arm.
A xe2x80x9chip extensorxe2x80x9d is any muscle serving to cause an increase in joint angle of the hip as measured from the anterior aspect of the body within the sagittal (vertical longitudinal) plane. This muscle group is referred to as the gluteus muscles or in common form the buttocks.
A xe2x80x9cleg extensorxe2x80x9d is any muscle serving to increase the joint angle of the knee or ankle as measured from the anterior aspect of the body for the ankle and the posterior aspect of the body for the knee. Both are measured within the sagittal (vertical longitudinal) plane. The ankle extensors include the more superficial gastrocnemius muscle and soleus muscle positioned directly deep relative to the gastrocnemius. The knee extensors include quadriceps muscle which is a large muscle located on the anterior aspect of the thigh. This muscle is a generic term covering the vastus lateralis, vastus medialis, vastus intermedius and the rectus femoris.